Of Love and Strawberries
by TheLostFlamingo
Summary: In which Karkat is grumpy as always but is a sucker when it comes to John and his dorky love. (( I suck at summaries, I am so sorry. One mention of sex, but nothing worth getting "M" rated over! :3 Rated "T" for smoochies and Karkat's language! I do not own the image! ))


The only sound emitting through the small, and rather uncomfortably cold, house was the loud and dull rattle of the radiator installed into the wall, trying to take in the cold air and flood the house with its warmth. The teeth-chattering wind howled loudly outside, rattling the shingles on the windows and knocking the bare branches of trees together roughly. With each new gust of wind same a new, thin coating of snow, sticking to the ground and piling up.

Inside the house, something shifted, rising up out of their cocoon of warmth and bed sheets, only to give a breathy curse and crawl back under the red and navy blue sheets. The small troll nestled closer to the larger figure in front of him, scrawny arms wrapped around the other male's midsection. There was a small intake of air and a breathy laugh as the blue-eyed boy flipped around to face his grey matesprit.

"Good morning," John sighed, arm coming around to rub gently at the troll's back.

Karkat hummed in response, nuzzling up comfortably under John's neck, releasing a small breath. He was quiet for a few moments before he murmured, "Morning, asshole. You forgot to remind me to take a shower last night. Now I feel all fucking sticky and gross, thanks for that."

John chuckled and buried his nose into Karkat's unruly black hair, between his horns. "Oh, be quiet. You know you enjoyed that."

The small troll grumbled but didn't retort, burying his face more into John's warm neck, despite the cold air that had filled the room. They stayed that way, breathing in each other's scent and enjoying how close the other was, before Karkat pushed on the human's chest, scooting away a bit. "Get up, it's freezing in here," Karkat complained. "Turn up the heat and get me some clothes, I call dibs on first shower."

"Why can't we just shower together?" John leaned their foreheads together. "It'd save water."

"Fuck no. I'm taking my own shower, now hurry up."

"Yes ma'am," John grinned teasingly and before Karkat could say anything rash, the human occupied his mouth with his own. Karkat always hated it whenever he did that, seeing as how it always stopped his talking and rants short, or even before they could even start.

The kiss lasted several moments before John pulled away and planted a sloppy kiss on his matesprit's forehead.

Karkat gave him a small glare. "Go get my fucking clothes."

"Heh, you're just mad because that worked." John chuckled as he rose into a sitting position and instantly shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. "_Fuck_, it's cold." He stepped onto the freezing wood floor, slipping some on a pair of clean boxers along with some socks, leaving the room to adjust the thermostat. Karkat slipped out of bed and entered the bathroom, closing the door and filling the tub with warm water.

After fixing the thermostat, John went to the kitchen, setting a frying pan on the stove, leaving the stove to heat up as he popped some toast into the toaster. Opening the refrigerator, he retrieved three eggs and cracked them over the pan, letting the contents spill into it. He tossed the eggshells away and leaned over the counter, waiting for everything to finish cooking and heating up.

Karkat let himself soak for a while, enjoying the warm water against his tough grey skin. He lathered his hair and body, rinsing off and pulling the plug, stepping out of the tub to dry off. He mumbled, "Fucker didn't get me my clothes." He went back into the bedroom, dressing himself before making his way into the kitchen. John grinned as he heard him approach, distracting him from his current job; buttering toast.

"What're we having?" Karkat asked, cat-like eyes scanning over the stove.

"Eggs," John giggled and waggled his eyebrows, earning a soft punch in the side.

"Are you ever going to start acting your own age?" Karkat muttered as he stepped over to the cabinet, having to stand on his tiptoes to grab two plates.

John chuckled at that, mixing the eggs around the pan. "You already know I will_ never_ act my own age."

"You're right, that was a shitty question." Karkat set the table, placing two plates in front of each other; he liked to be across the table from John so he could get better eye contact. The human scraped an equal amount of eggs onto both plates.

Karkat tapped him on the chest. "As much as I love seeing your spectacularly bare chest, go put a shirt on. It's freezing and the cold metal of the chair is most likely going to make you piss yourself on contact."

John rolled his eyes and walked back into the bedroom, leaving Karkat to finish setting the table. He snuck a peek into the refrigerator, pulling out a small container full of large red fruits. "...John, what are these?"

The other male popped his head around the corner, straightening out his shirt and buttoning his pants as he eyed the box in Karkat's hands. "Oh, those? Those are strawberries! Have you never had any before?"

Karkat shook his head. "Does it look like I have, if I'm asking you what they are?"

John snickered and grabbed the troll's hand, guiding him over to the couch. "Guess not. Here, let me feed you some before we begin our real breakfast."

"I can feed myself."

John pursed his lips and grabbed the box, sitting down and bringing Karkat into his lap. "I'm sure you can." He popped open the container and grabbed one of the plump fruits, holding it to Karkat's lips. "Open!" He grinned as the troll rolled his eyes and parted this lips, allowing John to pop part of it into his mouth. Karkat chewed thoughtfully and brightened, his pointy ears twitching happily. He opened his mouth and bit the rest of the strawberry, chewing twice and swallowing. John couldn't help another laugh that escaped his lips as he held up another strawberry, in which Karkat quickly devoured. Some red liquid dribbled from the corner of Karkat's mouth and John didn't care whether it was drool or from the strawberry as he captured Karkat's lips with his.

Karkat seemed slightly surprised before he pressed back into the kiss, hands pressing to his matesprit's back to lean their chests flush together. Their mouths massaged against one another and although this is the millionth time the two have kissed, it felt like they were reliving their first all over again. Soon Karkat invaded John's mouth with his slick tongue, tasting the inside and humming contently. John traced their tongues together and the taste of strawberries in mouth made him smile. The human's hands lingered over the back of Karkat's neck, coming up to tangle in his still wet black hair, deliberately tapping one his horns at the base, making Karkat pull back with a small gasp.

John reached up and pinched the base of Karkat's left horn, making the troll gasp again and shiver, his face turning a light shade of red. The fingers around his horn massaged gently around the keratin, stroking and rubbing with his thumb. A deep rumbling began in the troll's chest, nuzzling up under John's neck and leaning into his hand.

John stopped and simply scratched at Karkat's head, twirling the damp hair in between his fingers. "You're adorable, you know that right?" John whispered, smiling.

Karkat huffed. "Shut up," he then purred, arms wrapped around John's waist loosely. "Get me another strawberry."


End file.
